muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 34 (2003)
goes globetrotting.]] utilizes a new format: a continued narrative, instead of separate parts.]] become four as they welcome Curly to their family.]] Sesame Street Season 34 aired beginning on April 7, 2003. Episodes 4031 - 4056 (26 episodes) * Episode 4031 -- Sesame Street sings karaoke * Episode 4032 -- Elmo falls in love with Gina * Episode 4033 -- Cookie Hood * Episode 4034 -- Bert's birthday * Episode 4035 -- The Big Bad Wolf's brother, Leonard * Episode 4036 -- Elmo helps Gordon set up the chess board * Episode 4037 -- Super Grover's cape * Episode 4038 -- Big Bird can't come up with an ending for his story * Episode 4039 -- Elmo pretends to be an alien * Episode 4040 -- Telly and Baby Bear play girls' games * Episode 4041 -- Oscar moves To different locations * Episode 4042 -- Fish-sitters for Dorothy * Episode 4043 -- Elmo and Zoe search for Rocco * Episode 4044 -- Gabi helps Elmo and Zoe make kites * Episode 4045 -- Cookie Monster gets the cookie flu * Episode 4046 -- Elmo and Rosita's play date * Episode 4047 -- Telly is Afraid he'll hurt Baby Bear * Episode 4048 -- Rosita meets a frog wearing a crown * Episode 4049 -- Stinky and Zoe write a story * Episode 4050 -- Zoe's tutu is stuck in a tree * Episode 4051 -- Telly cares for a duckling * Episode 4052 -- Baby Bear and Telly find a bagpipe * Episode 4053 -- Big Bird thinks Snuffy forgot their playdate * Episode 4054 -- Baby Bear worries about his future sibling * Episode 4055 -- Curly Bear is born * Episode 4056 -- Curly Bear comes home Cast Muppet Characters : The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Cookie Monster (and Cookie Hood), Count von Count, Curly Bear, Elmo, Ernie, Grover (and Super Grover), Grungetta, Hoots the Owl, Mama Bear, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly Monster, The Three Little Pigs, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe, Anything Muppets Other Characters :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Noodle and Dorothy Muppets of Sesame Street :Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Caroll Spinney, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Guest Stars : Wayne Brady, Sheryl Crow Notes * The format changed slightly this season. Instead of having Big Bird introduce and close the episodes and having the street plot in the middle of the show, the street story was shown at the very beginning of the show, and the middle of each episode would have a new song that somehow revolves around the episode. After this season, "Monster Clubhouse" is no longer on the show, "Hero Guy" isn't seen as often as it was in Season 33, and two new segments, "Global Grover" and "Global Thingy", are added. * Beginning with this season, Sesame Street episodes are now given official titles. *This is the first season to have the original closing music since part of Season 24. * Starting this year, 26 episodes were produced per season. According to Bob McGrath, "Lou Berger, the head writer, wanted 26 episodes. The bean counters said 25 and asked, 'why do you keep saying 26?' Lou said, 'There are 26 letters in the alphabet. Which one am I supposed to fire?'"McGrath, Bob Bob McGrath interview Sources 34